Omelets
by raiTonight29
Summary: "Just… just what on God's green earth were you trying to cook? Roast beef or something?" Sasuke said as he made a face, poking the black … things with a kunai. Itachi sheepishly raised a hand to tug at his ponytail, "Omelets?"


**A/N: **Instead of working on another Naruto oneshot with a swimming prompt courtesy of demonsadist, I made this because it was less cracky. LOL (but I **WILL** finish the one with the swimming prompt. LOL. the idea is just so hilarious to abandon. THANKS STORM!)

So uhm... this is my first Naruto one-shot. And it's set on an AU where Itachi never massacred his entire clan. Because I friggin' love Itachi and Sasuke (I really loved them after the Master's Prophecy and Vengeance Arc).

^^ So uhm... enjoy.

**Disclaimer: No. I do not own Naruto... FORTUNATELY. -.-"'**

**Omelets**

Sasuke looked up from the ninja scrolls he was currently reading to take a small whiff of the air around him and frowned at the faint scent of something burning. He heaved a heavy sigh as he gently placed the scrolls on top of his desk before assessing the situation.

He was in his room and the smell seemed to be coming from the left side of the house, right where the kitchens were.

That made Sasuke's frown deepen.

His mom was running some errands and his father was out at headquarters. The only person at the house with him today was his older brother, Itachi. But as far as Sasuke knew, the goof didn't even know what a frying pan was. Let alone cook something edible.

"Which would explain the stench…" Sasuke said to himself as he rolled his eyes, "Ugh. This is what I have to deal with every time he's back home from a mission?"

He gracefully stood up, trudged his way to the kitchen and was not really surprised at the confused looking Uchiha Itachi in front of a blackened stove.

In fact, it looked like Itachi actually belonged there.

"Just what on earth do you think you're doing?" he said as he calmly strode in and surveyed the defiled kitchen area.

"Making something to eat." Itachi said as he leveled an annoyed look at his brother, "Why else would I be in the kitchen?"

"Hn." Sasuke gave his brother the standard Uchiha glare that seemed to be passed down from generation to generation, "This place reeks."

"Hn." Itachi grunted in return.

Sasuke felt his brother's eyes follow him as he peered inside the pan (_So the idiot did know what a frying pan was_) only to be greeted with the charred remains of something he could not identify.

"Just… just what on God's green earth were you trying to cook?" Sasuke said as he made a face, poking the black … things with a kunai, "Roast beef or something?"

"Uhm…" Itachi began sheepishly as he raised a hand to tug at his ponytail, "Omelets?"

Nothing could stop the twitching on Sasuke's left eye, "Omelets." He deadpanned as he gave the charred 'omelets' another poke.

"Yes."

_Dear sweet Kami. That last mission did something to my brother's brain._

Sasuke shot him another disbelieving glance before giving his full attention back at the black remains hoping they did not mutate and eat his hand off.

"Omelets." He repeated, giving it another cautious poke, "You sure you weren't trying to make barbeque or something?" At least barbeque was believable.

... In a way.

"No." Itachi said, the confident tone making Sasuke all the more uncomfortable, "I only used the eggs."

Sasuke blinked dumbly, "I'm surprised you actually know what eggs are."

Itachi merely graced him with a glare.

"And what did you do to the poor things?"

"I beat them." Itachi said nonchalantly with a lazy shrug. Sasuke's left eyebrow gave another twitch.

"And then what? Fire Jutsu'd them to a crisp?" Sasuke gave the pan a quick shake before he threw the blackened food into a nearby trashcan.

Itachi frowned at him, "No."

If Sasuke didn't know any better he would have taken that as a pout. "Of course you didn't." he said as he gave his brother a once-over.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed, "What happened to your hands?"

Itachi responded by hiding them behind his back, "Nothing. They're fine."

Sasuke frowned, "You wouldn't be hiding them behind your back if they were fine, Nii-san. Now, show them to me."

Itachi reluctantly did so but not without saying, "I can tend to them myself. I'm not an ANBU captain for nothing."

Sasuke rolled his eyes before examining the appendages before him, "What ANBU captain cuts his hands making friggin' omelets?" he muttered.

"What was that?"

"I said, 'You're the best ANBU captain around so I should make you omelets.' Now, go take a seat and bandage your hands while I clean up. Mom's gonna have your hide when she sees what you did to her kitchen."

"Yeah, yeah." Itachi waved dismissively as he turned around to get the first aid kit from one of the cupboards behind him before settling on the kitchen table.

"Why were you trying to cook anyway? You know you can't cook for shit." Sasuke said as he scrubbed the counter.

"Language."

"Sorry."

"…"

"…"

Itachi sighed, "On a whim."

"That's unlike you." Sasuke drawled as he finished scrubbing the counter, dimmed it clean and began setting a clean frying pan over the stove.

"Hn." Itachi finished bandaging his hands and placed the first-aid kit back in the cupboard before silently watching his brother bustle around the kitchen in comfortable silence.

"How come _you_ know how to cook?"

"Did you think I was twiddling my thumbs when you and Dad were busy training the past years?"

"Uhm… That's-"

Sasuke shot him a glare, "I watched Mom do the cooking and there were some days were I had to help her out. But that was before Dad decided he should start my training when you suddenly had this..." Sasuke waved his hands around, "...teenage crisis."

"Oh." Itachi said as he watched Sasuke make omelets in silence.

When he was through, Itachi had settled himself at the kitchen table again, reading different scrolls. Sasuke set the plate in front of him before taking the seat across.

"You could have asked me to make you something to eat." Sasuke said as he placed his elbows on the table before settling his chin on top of his interlaced fingers.

Itachi looked up from the scrolls he was reading, "I know."

"Then why didn't you?"

Itachi put down the scroll with a smile, "I wanted to set you off. You know... Just for the heck of it."

Sasuke scowled, "The hell?"

Itachi reached an arm out to poke Sasuke on the forehead, "Language, little brother."

"Gah! Stop treating me like I'm still 8 years old! I'm a teenager for crying out loud!"

Itachi laughed as he got up, grabbing the plate off of the table, "But you'll always be the foolish little brother I know. No matter what the age."

"Oh yeah? See if I cook omelets for you again!" Sasuke said as he crossed his arms, turning away from his brother.

Itachi chuckled.

"Thanks for the food, Sasuke!" Itachi said as he made his escape with the plate of Cream Cheese Ham omelets, Sasuke's specialty and one of Itachi's ultimate favorites.

Leave it to his little brother to know what he wanted.

Sasuke blinked, looked down at the empty table before him and spluttered, "Hey! Just where the hell do you think you're going with those? GAH! ITACHI! GET YOUR UCHIHA BUTT BACK HERE SO I CAN CHIDORI IT TO THE GROUND, YOU SLAVE DRIVER!"

**Owari.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Not exactly my best, but meh. LOL. I need inspiration. -weeps-

Anyway, please review! XD Before Itachi decides to steal your omelets, too!


End file.
